The present invention relates to standoffs for field emission flat panel displays, for example, particularly to dielectric spacers to separate the phosphor faceplate from the field emitter cathode or baseplate, and more particularly to a method of fabricating such dielectric spacers utilizing aerogel/xerogel technology.
One of the problems in field emission technologies, such as in the production of field emission flat plate displays and in vacuum microelectronics, for example, is the need for an effective spacer to separate the phosphor faceplate from the field emitter cathode or baseplate. Such a spacer must withstand atmospheric pressure which tends to collapse the space between the faceplate and baseplate and it must provide standoff against high voltage which is imposed between the two plates. In addition, the spacer must be inexpensive to fabricate.
Various types of prior spacers have been developed. One such prior approach involves making the spacers from a sheet of polymer using anisotrupic etching in an oxygen plasma. While satisfactory spacers had been produced using this approach, the etching rate (.about.3 .mu.m/min) was too slow to be economically viable. Thus, there exists a need for such spacers which can withstand both the atmospheric pressure and high voltage conditions, but can be fabricated economically. Such a need is satisfied by the present invention which in a preferred approach involves an application of the aerogel/xerogel technology to the formation of the spacer using a mold and mold release agent. The final spacer material is a good dielectric, such as silica.